¿Enemigo?
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Cuando Kaguya volvió a abrir los ojos, no espero ser una niña pequeña, mucho menos ser tratada de la forma en la que fue por uno de los que alguna vez la detuvieron, pero, realmente no se quejaría de la vida actual.
1. Entender

Enemigo.

Aquella era una palabra la cual podía describir en aquel instante a la mujer frente suyo, las lágrimas que salían de aquel rostro que pareciera esculpido, dolían, de alguna manera le molestaban, era confuso.

Era su enemigo.

¿Por qué dolía tanto entonces?

La tierra elevándose destruyéndose llevando al ciclo culmine de todo fue lo que vio mientras que se despedía con una reverencia inexistente, el dolor siguió.

Aquellos ojos azules reflejaban aquella escena, todo armonizado para que fuera a una sola sinfonía que estaba llegando al último coro antes del descenso final.

Cayó de rodillas mientras que llevaba una mano a su pecho, la sensación de malestar seguía, pero no podía dejarlo ahora todo por un simple sentir, no, tanto sacrificio, no era algo que pudiera abandonar.

Se sintió vacío, casi como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo que era suyo solo para reemplazarlo por algo que quizá fue hecho para que encaje en aquel hueco, no rellenaba nada.

El sonido de pasos acercados hacia la persona observando la obra en su clímax solo indicaba algo, un hombre de pelo negro venía a reclamar lo que ahora creía suyo.

Naruto suspiro mientras que la opresión debía ser ignorada, ahora debía tratar con el último peldaño para la paz, el ultimo cabo suelto que lo molestaría hasta la tumba si no lo trataba ahora.

Era el momento de Naruto Uzumaki para terminar todo, observando a Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado, solo quedaban ellos dos, un valle y un fin. Dando un último vistazo al sello terminado se preparó.

Fue allí la última vez que la vio, a Kaguya Ootsusuki.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con sobre salto viendo a su alrededor, llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho mientras que apretaba su abrigo naranja con fuera como si fuera a mitigar aquello.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al poco tiempo, el dolor se fue, la molestia desapareció, todo estaba en orden.

Llevando su mano derecha vendada a su cabeza, se masajeo la frente mientras que noto el sudor de esta, una pesadilla, o al menos eso fue lo que quería que fuera, las memorias revividas quemaban, dolían.

Vio a su alrededor, entonces observo todo, dándose la vuelta en su silla pudo ver desde la torre del Hokage aquella ciudad que el protegía, aquella ciudad que añoraba cuidar, aquellos habitantes por los cuales lo dio todo.

― ¿Estas bien? ― una voz suave sonó mientras que se giraba una vez más en su silla, apretó las manos en aquel cuero verde mientras que la vio.

Una niña joven, un vestido celeste encima de un mantil blanco de ceda con una cinta negra en la cintura, el cabello de la joven, desparramado a los lados mientras que mechones caían por el sofá de la oficina de manera errática, a simple vista lo vio, el cabello estaba desastroso de la pequeña.

― Solo me quede dormido― una respuesta simple de parte de Naruto mientras que vio a la pequeña sobándose los ojos.

Era raro, ella nunca vio a aquel hombre sonreírle, nunca le hizo una expresión en sí, desde que la ayudo, siempre fue así.

― ¿Dormiste bien Kaguya? ―la pregunta del rubio sonó mientras que observaba la pequeña albina sonreír, estirando los brazos y las piernas dejando a la vista las medias negras que llevaba hasta desaparecer dentro del vestido.

Kaguya salto de manera en que sus pies ahora estaban en el suelo, camino hasta donde estaba Naruto y lo abrazo por la cintura.

* * *

Desde que Kaguya se despertó, lo recordó todo.

Su vida, su pasado, la manera en que lo perdió todo, lo gano y perdió, aquello para ser reprimida en un cuerpo pequeño, nacida de la nada y perseguida por todos.

Demonio.

Era curioso el nombre que le dieron a Kaguya cuando empezó a crecer, la madre la cual le dio a luz murió cuando la protegía, su padre desapareció, alegando que ella no era su hija, era obvio, no compartida rasgos con ninguno de sus nuevos progenitores.

Al crecer recordó porque la humanidad debía ser controlada, maltratos, gritos, todo, a una niña que aparentaba ser la mujer que en algún momento atormento todo, quería matarlos, pero no podía, su cuerpo no era lo que fue, no había fruto, no había nada, si bien ella tenía más chakra que la mayoría, no importaba, no era relevante.

Eso hasta que lo volvió a ver.

La expresión fría que le dio la primera vez hizo que la albina se preguntara si la mataría, aquella vez fue cuando cumplió seis, Naruto Uzumaki, al parecer ahora era el dirigente de aquellos humanos.

Fue curioso, aquel primer encuentro, ella se hizo la inocente, de hecho, lo seguía haciendo, comportándose como una pequeña niña, Kaguya se sentía enferma por haber perdido hasta ese punto su orgullo.

Pero no importaba, si quería volver a reinar, debía sobrevivir.

Al momento en que se nombró a si misma Kaguya, el vivo recuerdo de Naruto abriendo los ojos, se agacho y acerco su mano a ella, Kaguya trago, recordó todo, en su estado actual.

No era nada más que un insecto para aquel hombre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro debió verse en aquel momento hinchado por el susto, los ojos cerrados de la pequeña albina dejaron caer pequeñas lagrimas a sus costados, no quería llorar, pero realmente.

No quería morir.

Una mano tibia se posó en su cabeza mientras que le revolvían el cabello, estaba sucio, pero, abriendo uno de sus ojos con duda, Kaguya observo aquello, la mirada perdida del rubio observándola.

Naruto vio, aquella niña, era la viva imagen de Kaguya Ootsusuki ¿Cómo salió del sello?

No, era imposible que fuera ella, pero…

Aquel cabello blanco puro, tez pálida en extremo, y unos ojos que brillaban por ser como perlas blancas, era ella en carne viva.

Lo dudo al ver el susto de la niña, cuando extendió la mano, observo el miedo, todo, era curioso, como estaba vestida aquella niña, en su ciudad, en su Konoha.

Un vestido de una sola pieza color marrón corrido que caía hasta un poco arriba de los muslos, los pies estaban descalzos y sucios, el cabello enmarañado, pero no era eso lo que le dolía.

Un pequeño muñeco de él mismo estaba en las manos de la niña, le faltaba un ojo que eran simples botones del muñeco. Naruto apretó su puño.

¿El héroe?

No era nada de aquello.

Kaguya trago mientras que vio el hombre observando el muñeco en sus manos, lo había olvidado, era el rubio mismo, era lo único que pudo tener, siempre le gritaban, la odiaban, era como si.

Conocieran como era ella antes.

Pero en una oportunidad cuando estaba viendo unas muñecas, el dueño le lanzo aquel muñeco del Hokage para que se fuera, dudo en tomarlo, pero lo hizo, a pesar de ser uno de los causantes, a pesar de todo lo que lo maldijo en aquella batalla, ella sonrió, sonrió de verdad al tener aquel muñeco en manos.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― aquella pregunta hizo que Kaguya lo observara, no confiaba en el rubio, no lo haría, pero, realmente tenía hambre ¿Cundo fue la última vez que comió algo?

Se limitó a abrazar más fuerte el muñeco, era realmente como si toda su vida, aquellos años de oro, de perdida, fueran desechos lentamente por su cuerpo joven.

Un simple asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que respondió, el rubio no pareció ofendido, y con un simple.

― Sígueme― camino a su lado.

Era curioso, justo ahora, la persona causante de su desagracia, le ayudaba, el destino era curioso.

* * *

― ¿Sucede algo? ― La voz de Naruto resonó haciendo que la albina parpadeara mientras que salía de sus recuerdos, una mano estaba en su cabeza acariciándola.

― Nada― aquel tono feliz, emotivo y verdaderamente alegre, no era una farsa, después de tanto actuar, después de mostrarse como una niña indefensa siempre frente al hombre le tomo cariño.

Unos brazos pasaron bajo sus axilas mientras que la levantaban, Kaguya parpadeo mientras que Naruto la ponía en su regazo.

― No pasa nada porque estas aquí―una sonrisa vino de la cara de Kaguya cuando ella menciono eso.

¿Cuánto ella maldijo haber usado aquel tono en el comienzo?

¿Cuánto odio mantuvo en aquellos primeros días?

Pero ahora, era sincera, realmente aquel hombre, después de casi cinco años cuidándola, podía decirlo, podía hacerlo.

La mano vendada de Naruto pasaba en la cabeza de la niña mientras que la acariciaba, a diferencia de aquella primera vez, no estaba su cabello sucio.

Era reconfortante, era agradable verla sonreír, después de todo lo que hizo, después de todo lo que dejo, que una niña le prestara tal afecto y dedicación a él, hacía que todo fuera bien.

― ¿Puedo dormir aquí? ―Kaguya pregunto mientras que realmente se sentía cansada, en aquel cuerpo, solo tenía once años, realmente era penoso que se adormeciera con rapidez, pero el despertarse y ser alzada para tener sueño, era aún más penoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Naruto era cálido y cómodo.

― Descansa, es de noche de igual manera, mañana es otro día― Naruto comento mientras que vio el rostro de Kaguya caer más y más en el sueño, vio los documentos enfrente, tomando una pila empezó, debía terminar si quería jugar un poco con ella.

* * *

Kaguya se despertó mientras que vio a su alrededor, realmente la torre del Hokage era animada, después de despertar noto que Naruto no estaba en la oficina, ella había vuelto a dormirse en el sofá, no importaba, Naruto seguro la había dejado allí.

Saliendo de la habitación los vio, a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, se tenía que contener para no reírse con amargura al pensar en su trabajo tan inútil. Aquel hombre que la cuidaba, era mucho más monstruoso de lo que ella llego a ser.

― Ho, despertaste― agachándose uno de los guardias le sonrío a Kaguya, ella contesto con una sonrisa, actuar, ya no era difícil, en algún momento, si fuera su yo antiguo, tal impertinencia seria la muerte, pero ahora.

― Sip―remarcando la p en la palabra ella sonrío mientras que ambos hombres se reían.

La princesa de la torre.

En algún punto, fue llamada de esa forma por todos los trabajadores de allí.

Hasta el momento no había mostrado su control de chakra, no había mostrado sus habilidades oculares, por lo cual, para aquellos hombres en la torre, solo era aquello, la niña la cual el Hokage cuidaba.

― La recepcionista me informo que te dirijas cuando despiertes a la planta baja y la busques, ella tiene unos dulces y té para ti― no pudo evitarlo, en cuerpo era una niña, por lo cual al escuchar aquello, sus ojos brillaron con felicidad. Haciendo que los hombres también se alegraran.

Realmente agradecía esta nueva vida.

* * *

Otro día, otro mes otro año, doce años, ahora ella tenía doce, Kaguya sonrío mientras estaba siendo cargada por Naruto, escucho que a los niños a esta edad les disgusta estar cerca de las figuras paternas por vergüenza, pero no era así con el rubio, siempre la trato bien.

Pero aun no le sonrío.

Era triste, casi hacia que su mente retrocediera a la de una niña, pero quería verlo, al menos una vez, desde que volvió a esta vida, lo deseaba, aunque sea una vez, una sonrisa.

El sonido de la puerta siendo casi tirada junto con los gritos de desaprobación llegaron, solo significaba algo.

―! ¿Dónde está mi estúpido padre?! ― aquel grito, Kaguya lo conoció desde hace unos años.

El hijo de Naruto, Boruto.

Tenía una mirada enojada, la cual se intensificó al verla, Kaguya dio un suspiro de cansancio mental, debía actuar si no quería que la molestara.

― ¿Por qué esa niña sigue aquí? ―la voz del joven era profunda llena de enojo.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro mientras que bajaba lentamente a Kaguya, ella realmente se había acostumbrado a la calidez del rubio mayor, era como un…

Un empujón hizo que Kaguya parpadeara mientras que Boruto estaba en donde ella había estado parada con anterioridad, ella estaba en el suelo, maldijo su cuerpo nuevo, dolía, verdaderamente dolía.

Naruto a simple vista, se enojó, no espero aquello, no espero que aquello ocurra, pero cuando vio a Boruto a punto de dar una patada a Kaguya, realmente algo se encendió en él.

Los vasos frente a Boruto explotaron, el tintero de igual manera, el metal de las ventanas se comprimió, y Boruto se quedó quieto.

― Nunca le negué la entrada a mi oficina a ninguno de ustedes, nunca les dije que no podían venir―Naruto estaba aún de esa forma, Boruto trago, hasta hace poco, fue su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, pero, cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca de tocar el nivel de su padre.

Podía verlo, el gramo de arena que era él comparado con aquella montaña.

Dando unos pasos con cuidado recogió a Kaguya, alzándola, los raspones estaban presentes en sus codos, mientras que las pequeñas lagrimas estaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

Boruto siempre fue así con ella.

Fue por eso que no podía dejarla en casa, su hijo acosaba a Kaguya, él rubio mayor lo sabía, la humillación que le hacía pasar a ella en la academia, lo peor, ni siquiera había enviado a Kaguya a una academia ninja, era solo una normal, pero siempre lograba encontrarla.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―fue la simple respuesta de Naruto, vio a los guardias en la puerta, ambos, conocían a la pequeña albina desde que la trajo, siempre amables, el los dejaba por eso, eran fuertes sí, pero también buenas personas, por lo cual, cuando ambos miraban a su hijo de aquella forma depredadora, era obvio que el daño era irreparable.

― No viniste a mi graduación―el joven hablo mientras apretaba los puños, la ira celos y rabia estaba en su tono, Naruto se quedó sentado en su silla, Kaguya en su regazo mientras que observaba aquello.

Desde hacía tiempo le dijo que no podía asistir a lo demás, solo podía entregar los títulos y listo, tenía papeleo, un trabajo, Kaguya lo recibió hace unos minutos con un abrazo, siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba aquella albina esperándolo no importa que. La cargo y pensaba hacer su trabajo a continuación. No que su hijo con fuerza mejorada intentara atacar a alguien que con una caída en una alfombra pudiera rasparse.

― Estuve para la entrega de títulos―contesto mientras que acariciaba el cabello blanco puro de la pequeña, Naruto realmente pensó que, para su edad, Kaguya seguía siendo bastante pequeña.

― Se suponía que tenías que estar allí para felicitarme, no para dar un maldito pedazo de cartón, pero claro, "La princesa" es prioridad siempre―La voz de Boruto sonó mientras que observaba a Kaguya.

"Solo muerte idiota" fue el pensamiento de Kaguya, pero en la realidad mostro miedo, aun debía actuar como la pequeña que era después de todo.

Lo único que no quería.

Era que Naruto supiera la verdad, solo quería vivir, así siempre.

― Si eso es todo retírate―la voz del rubio sonó mientras que Boruto estaba por moverse.

Fue simple, para el hombre rubio, ver a su hijo, espero nunca tener que usarlo, pero no importaba.

Boruto se quedó en su lugar, viéndolo directamente.

El zorro de nueve colas detrás de su padre mirándolo con odio, los dientes arriba mientras que esperase el momento para matarlo.

― **Realmente eres patético, toca a la niña, y nosotros te daremos lo que verdaderamente mereces**― la voz casi de ultra tumba sonó.

Boruto apretó los dientes mientras que se fue, odiaba aquello, odiaba la mirada que le daban todos cuando entraba en la torre del Hokage, los odiaba, todo el personal, pero más odiaba, a la princesa de la torre.

* * *

― ¿Qué tal tus clases de hoy? ― Naruto comento mientras que seguía viendo documentos.

Una vez más, ninguno de sus hijos vino en paz, nunca vinieron, desde pequeños, siempre supieron que podían verlo, pero no importaba, ahora estaba ella.

Dando una risita de suficiencia Kaguya respondió.

― Estoy nuevamente en el primer puesto― después de mencionar aquello, la albina camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y abrazo uno de sus brazos.

Era el momento, nunca lo dijo, pero ahora, lo quería, debía, Kaguya sonrió mientras que se dejó guiar por su instinto, hasta hoy, siempre fue, señor, Hokage y demás, pero ahora. Lo haría, Naruto saco de aquellas calles en un comienzo a Kaguya, a pesar de ser ella en apariencia, la cuido alimento mimo, todo aquello.

Por lo cual, cumplía, todo su pasado, no importaba, lo que ahora verdaderamente importaba.

Jalando con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Naruto, Kaguya la acerco a su rostro, dándole un besa en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, no espero aquello, no espero esa reacción de parte de la siempre reservada albina.

― ¡Te quiero papi! ―fue simple, quitando el alma de niña que siempre quiso, el cariño de años acumulado, era la primera vez que Kaguya llamaba así a Naruto.

También, la sorpresa llego al rostro de la albina mientras que una mano se posó en su cabello mientras que lo revolvía con cuidado de no desarreglarlo tanto.

― Y yo a ti, princesa―nunca tuvo la oportunidad con su verdadera hija, su hijo lo odiaba, pero ella.

Ella siempre estaba a su lado. Le sonrío a Kaguya, haciendo que ella abriera la boca de la sorpresa. Desde pues de tanto, tanto tiempo, lo vio, la radiante sonrisa con fuego en la mirada mientras que la combatió en aquel entonces, solo que esta vez, aquella felicidad era por ella en el término de buen trato y no por el de terminar con ella.

Sonriendo Kaguya se dejó levantar por el rubio.

Kaguya nunca supo cómo, o él porque, pero, aquella nueva vida que tuvo.

No podía ser más perfecta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia, quizá haga alguna historia a parte contando en retroceso todo el cómo se formó aquella relación y demás, pero por ahora, espero que esto sea suficiente.**

**Si quieren la historia, pueden mencionármelo, ahora, espero que esto les pueda haber sido de su gusto.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	2. Por lo que quiero

¿Por qué él la observaba de esa forma?

Se incomodó mientras seguía sentada en la mesa, el incidente de aquella vez no paso lejos de su memoria.

Él quería golpearla.

― Kaguya-nee ¿Vas a estudiar o quieres salir conmigo hoy? ―cierto, Kaguya giro su cuello y observo a su izquierda, estaba en una mesa, a su derecha al lado contrario estaba Boruto, mientras que a su lado en la izquierda se encontraba la hija de su cuidador.

Himawari.

En un principio pensó que ella iba a ser como el rubio tonto que las acompañaba.

Celoso de poder compartir con su padre, o molesta por no poder tener el privilegio de verlo todo el tiempo, pero aquello para Kaguya no tenía sentido.

Naruto siempre estuvo alegre cuando lo visitaban, quizá no pudiera ser el más hablador por su trabajo, siempre escuchaba, siempre respondía lo mejor que podía ¿No podían ver su sobre esfuerzo?

Balanceo sus pies un poco mientras que lo pensaba, quizá tuviera la ventaja de ser alguien con mentalidad adulta y con bastante intelecto, por lo cual lo académico no era un problema, pero seguía estando aquel tirón de siempre cuando Himawari le pedía para acompañarla.

― Me encantaría―el tono infantil no se hizo esperar de su voz, junto con una sonrisa, la cual solo creció al ver el rostro de Himawari, una leve risa vino del fondo mientras que Kaguya se tensó.

Hinata.

Trago en seco la pequeña albina mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujer sonreírle con ternura.

Menuda mentira.

― me encantaría, pero…hoy no podre―todo sería más fácil.

Si tan solo Naruto estuviera presente.

La mujer mayor la culpo del tiempo que el rubio paso con sus hijos ¿Por qué nunca ellos eran los que iban a verlo? El único momento de paz que se podía conseguir era en la oficina del rubio, lo máximo que se podría escuchar es el golpe de los papeles o la presión de una pluma por las hojas.

La cara de Himawari decayó, Kaguya no lo admitiría, bueno, ella siempre lo admite para cumplir su papel como pequeña niña que no entiende el mundo, pero verdaderamente, a pesar de las actividades mediocres, de la forma de recreación cuestionable que tenía Himawari, ella la quería…como…

Hermana.

Era un título que no pudo dar nunca a nadie, apretó uno de sus pequeños puños bajo la mesa, ella no quería tirar nada por la borda por cosas como estas, dando un vistazo por última vez a Hinata, vio como asentía y se retiraba.

Odio pre colocado.

Era por el hecho de que ella participo en la guerra, incluso si no la vio de una manera directa, sabia de su viejo yo, de su ser.

¿Nadie veía que no era nada de eso ahora?

Quizá el señor Shikamaru.

Él siempre se reía de ella o le compraba un dulce. El hombre sombra además de ser el mejor amigo de…papá, Kaguya dio una pequeña sonrisa ante el pensamiento, le gusto como sonaba, Shikamaru era alguien que nunca la observo como nada más que una niña.

Incluso las bromas de hacer que se case con su hijo, nunca lo vio, pero de igual manera, solo cuerpo infantil, la idea le dio escalofríos al recordarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, seguía en la casa del Hokague, además como no podría ir con Himawari, lo mejor era ir a ver al Hokague, él nunca le dijo que no, no importa que capricho, nunca se lo negó. Aunque por miedo nunca pudo abusar, ella no era nada más que una boca que alimentaba de forma gratuita, sabia como era el rubio.

Sabía que nunca le daría la espalda, quizá de entre todos en la ciudad, la única persona que sabía tanto del rubio como él era la peli rosa molesta que fue parte del sellado.

Aunque fuera molesta, no podía negar que si había alguien a quien podría titular, como cuidadora, quizá con un poco más de esfuerza "madre" pero por ahora cuidadora, era la mujer de cabello rosa.

Sakura.

No podría comprender como termino con el psicópata de pelo negro, realmente, no le cabía en la cabeza.

Limpiando sus mejillas y boca, Kaguya bajo la servilleta que había tomado mientras que se paraba de la mesa, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los zapatos, pero antes de llegar, abrió los ojos, fue raro, el techo no estaba en su lugar ¿Por qué le dolía la frente tan de repente? Algo tibio vino de su mejilla.

Se dio la vuelta mientras que se recuperaba, Boruto estaba pasando a su lado mientras que sonreía, había puesto un pie delante de ella, como había un desnivel en la entrada ella se golpeó de más altura de la que sería directo contra el suelo.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras que contuvo las lágrimas.

Maldijo una vez más su cuerpo débil.

Si usara un poco de su poder, quizá hasta explote por la presión ¿Era este el destino de la señoría?

Kaguya no dijo nada, después de sentarse en el suelo llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo esparció, verdaderamente no quería hacer eso, pero, no iba a salir con la mancha de sangre en su rostro y con rastros de llanto ¿Qué diría la gente del Hokage?

Poniéndose las sandalias blancas que estaban en la entrada se estiro las medias negras mientras que se sacudía el vestido celeste, notando un poco de polvo en el mantil que estaba sobre el vestido, dio un suspiro mientras que dio por sentado que no podría hacer nada.

Era por eso que odiaba venir en "casa"

Amaba más el sofá del Hokage, Naruto la acurrucaba y le acariciaba la cabeza de vez en cuando una vez que se acostaba, Kaguya parpadeo unos momentos mientras que negó con la cabeza, no era momento de perder el juicio y caer en su acto infantil.

Quizá era cierto eso de tanto actuar ser alguien uno terminaba siendo ese alguien.

¿Pero qué caiga en eso una diosa que vivió tanto tiempo como ella?

Maldecía lo buen padre que podría llegar a ser el rubio, desde que la saco no hubo momento molesto de su parte.

Quizá cuando él la baño, maldijo ese recuerdo, se supone que una niña no debería saber lo que pasaba en ese momento, como para avergonzarse de aquello, que un hombre la toque fue otra cosa con su mente pulida.

Le dio escalofríos el pensar en eso otra vez.

* * *

Aquel no fue el día que espero que fuera Naruto, Boruto vino exigiendo una misión, solo para que el tuviera que negarse ¿Qué demonios con la obsesión de superarlo? El que Naruto tuviera la suerte de basura que tuvo para que una misión de bajo rango se transforme en una de grado especial no era su culpa.

Negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Problemas nuevamente con cierto rubio mimado? ― Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que levantaba su vista de los documentos, temía por Kaguya, si Boruto estaba de mal humor ahora, solo esperaba que ella se levantara más tarde hoy para evitar ser el chivo expiatorio…como siempre.

― ¿Por qué no puede ser como tú? ―Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que se golpeó la cabeza contra su escritorio. Una risa suave vino de parte de la voz mientras que el mismo Naruto se rio.

―Sabes que no soy bueno como te planteas―la respuesta en vez de ser con un tono arrogante o algo, fue tranquila, con un deje juguetón ocultando el tono de tristeza.

― Kawaki, deja al pasado morir de una vez― Naruto levanto su cara mientras que observo al hombre sentado en el sofá de Kaguya, el adolescente sonrió mientras que negó con la cabeza.

Si no hubiera sido por el rubio mayor, no quería imaginar cómo sería su situación actual.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la puerta se abrió mientras que una radiante sonrisa vino de frente, Kawaki observo su brazo, sin señal, a pesar de todas las cosas que Boruto menciono, la pequeña niña que ingreso sonriente con apariencia de Ootsusuki, no era eso, al menos no para sus sentidos.

Kawaki sonrió mientras que vio el rostro del rubio transformarse del severo, pero con mirada relajada, a uno con una sonrisa y mirada tranquila, era predecible, el único momento en que el rubio bajaba su guardia en cuanto a su seguridad era cuando ella estaba cerca.

Kaguya.

Otra persona como él, nacida para ser condenada y repudiada, solo para alcanzar un estatus de genio en su academia y admirada y querida por todos los trabajadores de la torre, todas gracias el rubio.

Kawaki vio como Naruto abandono su escritorio mientras que su rostro se endureció de golpe, aquello no era bueno, no podría ser que se enojó con la princesa, por lo cual solo quedaba una cosa.

Naruto tomo la mano de Kaguya mientras que le dio vuelta a la manga de su vestido viendo la sangre de seca de esta, solo para que se arrodille y levantar el cabello de la niña.

Una herida fresca.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― era raro que aquel tono duro fuera empleado cerca de la niña, Kawaki entrecerró los ojos, si ella estaba lastimada solo significaba algo, la pequeña a pesar de su edad, no era descuidada, si se lastimaba, no era por su culpa, por lo cual, solo quedaba una opción.

―…Me resbale y caí…―Kawaki dio un suspiro, era obvio que ella no diría nada, siempre intentaba evitar hacer enojar a todos, siempre intentaba no molestar a nadie, pero seguía siendo una niña de no más de doce, mentir no era su fuerte.

Kaguya maldijo, pensó que aquello no sería visible, pero no pudo encontrar otra forma de limpiarse el rostro, a veces pensaba que su cognitivo se veía afectado por su cuerpo, de hecho, ese era pensamiento más seguido que alguna vez tuvo.

― Ya veo, Boruto te puso la pierna y te caíste ¿me equivoco? ―Kaguya maldijo, si ese mocoso era retado por esto, entonces solo la molestaría más ¿Dónde estaba la lógica ante esto? Maldijo que la mujer de Naruto la odiase por que sí, maldijo todo en este momento.

―supongo que no podre tenerte en casa más tiempo― dando un suspiro Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras que se levantaba, Kawaki y Kaguya abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, aquello no era lo que espero escuchar.

El corazón de Kaguya casi se detiene.

¿La iba a desechar?

¿La dejaría?

¿Todo por una familia que la odiaba?

¿Todo por tener la apariencia?

No, no podría ser eso, desde siempre el rubio la ayudo, no, no era eso ¿Verdad?

Maldijo su cuerpo infantil, sus emociones se liberaron, las piernas flojearon mientras que arrugo el rostro.

― ¿Me vas a…tirar? ―Ella maldijo, su voz sonó más quebrada de lo que quiso.

Naruto paso del rostro pensativo a la realización ante las palabras que dijo, todo eso para agacharse y acariciar la cabeza de la albina rápido mientras que tartamudeaba.

― Claro que no, es solo que estaba pensando que deberías mudarte, el bloque de edificios en el cual estaba, ahora el que vive allí es Kawaki―señalando al hombre de diferentes de cabello, el cual solo le saludo de vuelta.

―podrá vigilarte, hay varias habitaciones, hoy después de mi papeleo iré y organizaremos todo―al terminar aquello, varios clones aparecieron.

Kaguya solo podía mirarlo impresionada. No espero aquello, se llevaba relativamente bien con el niño sádico, bueno, sádico solo cuando estaba con Boruto, no recordaba alguna vez que le molestara para su disfrute como solía hacer con el rubio.

― No tengo problemas, pero una vez que salga de misiones estará sola―Naruto sonrío, Kawaki desvió la vista, intentando dar un tono de poco interés mientras que veía a la niña que ahora estaba en brazos de Naruto.

Realmente nunca admitiría que apreciaba mucho a la pequeña albina.

― Eso está bien, cuando eso llegue me encargare―haciendo un ademan con su cabeza los clones se fueron, Kaguya lo observo otra vez, abrazando el rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, por un momento, sintió miedo, verdadero miedo, pero, no importaba, ahora. Apretando el agarre en la ropa del rubio, Kaguya cerro sus ojos, era mejor no pensar mucho en esto.

* * *

El sonido del grifo goteando de manera continua solo hizo que la albina se desespere, no pudo arreglarlo, tampoco lo ajustaría como para que se rompa, dando un suspiro, Kaguya se levantó de la cama en la que estaba.

Sacudiendo el piyama largo dos piezas de color rosa camino hasta el muñeco que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, su habitación.

El piso estaba frio, no recordaba que hora se fue a dormir, quizá con todo lo de la mudanza se cansó de más.

Apretó el muñeco que estaba en su mano, aquel peluche del Hokage, casi lloro cuando Hinata lo vio y quiso tirarlo a la basura, ese pequeño muñeco fue su único compañero por años antes de que Naruto la tomase bajo su ala, no quería pensar en que estaría haciendo ahora si no estuviera el hombre aquí.

Negó con la cabeza, aquello no era para preocuparse, era curioso, observando la habitación, las cajas eran el único adorno del entorno, pero a pesar de eso era mucho mejor que desde el momento en que estuvo en la lujosa casa del Hokage, lujos, dio un suspiro mientras que recordaba todas las cosas que Boruto le hizo comprar a su padre, quizá en este momento Naruto sea de las personas más influyentes sino el más influyente en el continente.

¿Pero era necesario abusar?

Un aire fresco le vino en sus hombros mientras que se acurruco un poco, cierto, estaba sola, Kaguya apretó el muñeco, odiaba estar sola, los años de confinamiento después de la confrontación de sus hijos vino a su mente.

Apretando el muñeco ella tembló, camino hasta la puerta de la sala para notar la luz prendida, levanto una ceja, aquello no era normal, bueno, realmente, no podría decir si algo era normal o no por acabar de mudarse.

Dudando unos instantes ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro mientras que la empujaba, ella abrió los ojos mientras que una sonrisa vino a su rostro, un Naruto con ojeras estaba preparando algo para comer mientras que se daba la vuelta para verla.

― despertaste ¿Me acompañas? ― ella no necesito pensarlo para aceptar, camino dando un simple asentimiento de la cabeza mientras que el rubio le sacudió el cabello.

Curioso, los primeros tiempos ella odiaba aquella acción, era el epitome de lo que significaba degradarse, pero ahora.

No podría esperar para que la mimara más.

* * *

**Les traigo el purificador de almas que pidieron, verdaderamente amo escribir sobre esto, pero no pensaba continuarlo, pero igual, heme aquí haciéndolo.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	3. Enemigo

La luz empezó a ir a su rostro. Arrugando un poco los parpados, empezó a abrir los ojos mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

Dando un bostezo y aun con la vista borrosa, observó hacia abajo mientras que se dio una breve risa al momento de ver lo que había abajo.

Kaguya se había dormido poco después de que Naruto había llegado.

La pequeña albina movió su cabeza hacia un lado para que su vista no sea del todo interrumpida por su cabello largo color blanco desarreglado que iba por todas direcciones.

Se sentó ya medio despertando para ver como el rubio seguía durmiendo, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada en su torso.

¿Cómo podía aceptar denigrarse tanto?

Un simple golpe ahora; sin defensas, sin guardia, sin ningún tipo de protección, Kaguya podía terminar a Naruto.

No habría cosa más triste para hacer que eso.

Aquel estado vulnerable del rubio, era siempre presente, al menos para ella, nunca lo vio en guardia, a pesar de aquel entonces.

Donde ni siquiera se dignaba a verla con una expresión que no sea indiferencia pura, siempre fue así, pero ¿Por qué?

Aquella vez que le preguntó del porque la sacó de aquella situación, Naruto solo le dio un abrazo mientras le ofreció a Kaguya salir a comer algo.

Nunca entendió aquella acción, tampoco volvió a preguntar.

Pero, siempre le agradecería, siempre le querría, no importase que, a pesar de condenarla primero, siempre.

― ¿Princesa? ―Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos mientras que observo a Kaguya sentada en su abdomen.

La pequeña albina sonrió, aún seguía teniendo el mismo pensamiento ¿Por qué en esta edad los niños ya empezaban a revelarse contra sus padres?

Después de esto, el resolver por qué sus hijos se volvieron contra ella, fue un poco más difícil de pensar. Ella nunca les dio una mirada de más o les expresó un verdadero cariño, algo a lo cual Naruto le hizo sentir por unos años.

Pero, ha contrario de todo, era aquellos mínimos gestos que cuando alguien así te mostraba, era cuanto más uno le quería, la preocupación siempre existente, búsqueda de su felicidad perpetua, sin saber cómo expresarlo, eso era lo que en su tiempo Naruto fue con ella.

Pero después de abrirse.

― Te estaba esperando ―una sonrisa radiante ilumino los ojos adormecidos del rubio mientras que levantó una mano para sobar la cabeza de la pequeña albina.

Bajándose con tranquilidad, Naruto notó como la albina al momento de pararse era un poco más pequeña de lo que era verdaderamente para su edad, pensándolo bien ¿Había visto la estatura real de Kaguya en aquel entonces?

Aquel Kimono exageradamente largo nunca le dejó ver nada.

No era momento de pensar en el pasado, ya había vivido enfrascado el tiempo suficiente por aquello que no necesitaba recordar más.

Centrándose en lo que sería el presente, mañana sería el cumpleaños doce de la pequeña, levantando el brazo lleno de vendas, acaricio el cabello desarreglado de la albina mientras que le dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Seguiremos así siempre? ―los parpados de Naruto se abrieron y se cerraron con rapidez mientras que concentro su vista en la cara de la pequeña.

Kaguya estaba en duda ¿Qué era aquella inseguridad? Solo debía mencionar aquello para asegurar su bienestar.

No necesitaba sentir pesar si la respuesta era no, solo debía preparase.

¿A quién quería engañar Kaguya? Le dolería escuchar un no, dudaba que el rubio le dijese no siendo que estaba frente a una figura infantil, pero, igual.

La duda estaba. Casi todo se había puesto de una manera en que no debía dudar del rubio, pero el temor, conforme ahora crecía, venía a su mente.

¿Si llegase a la misma apariencia a la cual Naruto recordaba iba a dudar y evitar a Kaguya?

Tragó en seco mientras que bajó la cabeza.

― ¿Y esa pregunta? ―Naruto siempre supo lo apegada que era la albina, pero, el que actuara así, hizo que sonriera mientras que hacia tocar su frente con la de ella.

― Solo...un poco dudosa…―Kaguya se sentía tonta ahora, era obvio la respuesta, había desplazado a su verdadera familia por alguien como ella, la realización de aquel pensamiento la había hecho bajar su cabeza.

Unos brazos pasaron por la cintura de la albina mientras que con una sonrisa brillante el rubio la levantaba en alto.

― Todo el tiempo que quieras estar conmigo, cuando te canses de este viejo, supongo que allí será el momento ―el tono de felicidad del rubio, hizo que Kaguya se aproximara hacia el cuello del rubio y le diese un abrazo.

¿Cómo podría volver a odiar a la humidad con alguien como él enseñándole sobre la vida?

* * *

― Ha, Kaguya-chan, el Hokage dijo que vendrías hoy, igual que siempre ―la recepcionista se divirtió cuando dijo aquellas palabras, desde que conocía a aquel bulto blanco, siempre venía a ver al Hokage.

Fue divertido verla, las expresiones de la pequeña albina, además de su comportamiento, en vez de molestar, habían llegado a ser un bálsamo cuando uno se estresaba, después de todo ¿Cómo permanecer enojado cerca de algo así?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kaguya notó como un guardia se puso a su lado mientras que la escoltaba hacia el ascensor.

― ¿Los pisos superiores aun no contestan? ―la voz de la recepcionista sonó mientras que Kaguya escucho aquello a la lejanía.

Llegando al elevador, pudo ver como el guardia al lado de este al verla bajaba su guardia.

Kaguya nunca supo si aquello era bueno o malo, después de todo, si se ponían tan a la tranquilidad a su alrededor ¿Qué harían en un verdadero ataque?

Si fuera ella la dirigente, los hubiera despedido y vuelto a enviar para que aprendieran…

Parpadeando ante aquel pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza quitando aquellas ideas.

Esa Kaguya debía seguir donde está, en la historia y siendo un recuerdo lejano.

― ¿Sucede algo princesa? ―la pregunta del guardia hizo que Kaguya lo mirase confundida, ella había actuado raro.

Era curioso como poco a poco, lo de princesa de la torre, fue disminuido a princesa.

― No, solo, pensando ―el tono infantil hizo lo de siempre, dejar al guardia tranquilo mientras que comprendía que era solo por su edad.

El como la miraban tan abajo era molesto, pero de igual manera no era algo que pudiera combatir, tampoco era que fuese molesto, evitaba preguntas innecesarias y molestas.

La luz intermitente del reflejo de los otros pisos hacía que sus pensamientos se ordenasen de una vez.

Era obvio que hoy era el día en que el rubio había decretado que sería su cumpleaños, lo gracioso, era que tenía que ir ella a su oficina para poder estar con él, fue divertido; eso quitando el hecho de que una memoria de aquel rubio tonto llegó a su mente.

En el cumpleaños de Himawari, era obvio que el rubio no iba a poder asistir por mucho tiempo ¿Era tan difícil ir ellos mismos a verlo? No veía el inconveniente en aquello.

Llegando hasta el último piso, el elevador hizo pitido mientras que las puertas se abrían, era raro.

No había sentido la luz de los últimos dos pisos. Kaguya no fue la última en pensar, notando como el guardia estaba tenso desde hace unos segundos antes que ella.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella no pudo decir nada antes de que el guardia se pusiera frente a ella.

No hubo palabras, el guardia con cuidado observo a los alrededores mientras que tragó en seco, la prioridad sería ver la seguridad del Hokage.

Pero, era consciente que había cosas que si ocurriesen su cabeza rodaría, una de esas, era dejar a la niña indefensa en el elevador. El Hokage no dudaría en hacer lo que tendría que hacer.

Tocando una vez el interruptor, no pasó, nada, el guardia tragó mientras que observó unos instantes el pasillo de afuera.

La luz estaba ida, girando su cuello al pasillo y viendo a la izquierda, el guardia tragó en seco mientras que jadeó un poco, observando a la niña que lo miraba con desconcierto, cerró los ojos mientras que se preparó.

Una sacudida al edificio en totalidad hizo que los ojos del guardia se abrieran mientras que tomaba a Kaguya fuera del elevador y entraba en el pasillo, poco después el elevador se hundió mientras que escombros cayeron por el pasillo izquierdo.

Al menos, obstruyó la vista de lo que hubiera querido ocultar de la niña.

Kaguya sabía desde un comienzo que no anda algo bien cuando la luz intermitente no llegó a su rostro, pero ¿Esto?

El olor a sangre era evidente, no se preocupó por Naruto, no había nadie vivo, quizá el Uchiha, que pudiera matar a ese loco.

Ahora, solo quedaba saber que eran aquellos temblores y demás que sentía.

Entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, Kaguya dudo unos momentos en activar sus ojos, pero ¿Qué iba a suceder? Su cuerpo nunca se vio en la necesidad de utilizar chakra, sumado al hecho de que posiblemente no iba a soportar el peso de su poder, lo dejó por ahora.

Un segundo estallido hizo que se cayera al suelo, aquello mientras que sentía un golpe a su cabeza, fue molesto, alzando la cabeza, los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron.

Cientos de quilos de concreto eran sostenidos por la espalda del guardia. Una estaca de hierro atravesaba el estómago del hombre mientras que una gota lenta cayó al rostro de la albina.

― Corre hacia la derecha ―esas órdenes fueron todo lo que Kaguya necesitó para pararse e ir en la dirección que le dijo, terminando de llegar a un lugar donde estaba en una zona fuera de los escombros, se dio la vuelta para ver una sonrisa del hombre.

La sangre le salpicó el rostro mientras que un segundo estruendo resonó mientras que el guardia estaba bajo aquella montaña de hierro y piedra.

Solo ¿Cuánto había logrado poner sobre sus hombros mientras que esperaba que ella se fuera?

Si no fuera por ella, el hombre, hubiera salido sin problema.

Tragó en seco mientras que se limpió la mejilla de los restos. Era curioso, como sintió una oleada de recuerdos del hombre que siempre la guio por el ascensor.

¿Cómo era su nombre?

Cayendo al suelo por otro estruendo esta vez el suelo bajo suyo se abrió mientras que se terminó aferrando de un tablón de madera mientras que veía el vacío que se había formado abajo. Ahora le disgustaba que la sala del Hokage estuviera en el último piso de la torre.

Alzándose con un poco de refuerzo, dejó que el chakra pasase por sus brazos, fue lento, casi como dejar pasar una gota de agua por una piscina.

Jadeo unos instantes mientras que se dejó estar acostada boca arriba.

Sentándose observó la sala del Hokage enfrente suyo, la puerta estaba algo caída. Empujándola un poco dejo que cayera, una cortina de polvo inundo el lugar mientras que tosía, tapándose los ojos por el polvo los abrió con lentitud observo el suelo.

¿Dónde estaban todos los cuidadores, La unidad médica, guardias, incluso las unidades especiales? ¿Dónde estaban todos ellos?

Kaguya maldijo mientras que vio su vestido blanco manchado por sangre y polvo.

Ella se había esmerado en cuidarlo, era uno de los regalos del rubio.

Suspiró mientras que ignoró aquello, las explosiones vecinas seguían sin parar, no solo aquello, sino que no sabía cuándo volvería a haber una sacudida al edificio.

Cuando observó por la ventana rota de la sala del Hokage fue que lo vio.

Corrió mientras que observo la sangre en el asiento del Hokage, tocando aquel cuero verde manchado, se paralizo.

¿No podía ser de él?

Imposible.

Una risa suave llegó a su ser mientras que miro por la ventana rota y desecha.

Minutos.

Habían pasado minutos cuando entro en el ascensor y paso todo aquello, entonces.

¿Por qué todo estaba en ruinas ya?

El humo saliendo de las casas, las alarmas siendo interrumpidas por las explosiones continuas, los estallidos sin cesar hicieron que tragase de preocupación.

Ella no estaba lista para algo como esto, nunca preparo su cuerpo, si alguien venia, dudaba que se pudiera defender.

Un estallido cercano hizo que se tapase la cara mientras que la montaña de los Hokage era sacudida y diezmada. Kaguya abrió la boca mientras que observó la escena desde donde estaba.

Gota a gota, suspiro a suspiro.

Una hiperventilación llegó a su ser mientras que veía a Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage, con un agujero enorme en el estomagó junto con el brazo derecho faltante.

― _¿No te duele? Siempre lo tienes vendado _―

― _Realmente eres amable, pero no, para mí, es la prueba de que estoy vivo, y una promesa para ti _―

― ¿_Promesa? _―

― _Lo sabrás dentro de poco _―

Otra explosión hizo que cayese al suelo mientras que un fuerte dolor llego a su costado mientras que jadeo, el dolor llegó de golpe, una gran piedra estaba sobre su mano y una parte de su pecho.

Quería llorar, intento gritar el nombre de Naruto, no salió nada, dolía, no le gustaba, cerca del rubio nunca sintió dolor, miedo, odio, nada negativo.

Viendo de nuevo el monumento lo vio, Kawaki de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras que estaba allí enfrente.

El idiota rubio.

El condenado hijo de su salvador, de papá.

Boruto.

Levantando la vista, Boruto vio a su posición, una sonrisa llegó al rostro de Boruto al instante.

― Un ataque coordinado con las otras aldeas fue más que suficiente para dejarte así, quería gozarlo yo, Ootsusuki, pero no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere ―caminando hasta Kawaki dio una fuerte patada al mentón de este mientras que caía cerca de la albina atrapada.

¿Qué era todo esto?

Este dolor, no era físico ¿Sus hijos la volvieron a traicionar? Ha, cierto, no tenía a sus hijos, entonces ¿Por qué las lágrimas salían de su cara mientras que jadeaba?

Observo a Naruto tirado en el suelo, Kaguya estaba esperando, que viniera, le sobase la cabeza y la consintiera.

Como siempre, como cada día.

― Pensar que ese viejo no se iba a defender de mí, fue curioso, creyendo que podría soportar mi ataque, bueno, lo habría logrado, si no fuera por la hermosa tecnología actual, el tocarlo no sería posible ―dando un brinco de la torre aquellas palabras habían sido dichas una vez llegó al lado de la peli blanca llorando.

Kaguya quería llamar al rubio, pedirle ayuda.

¿Desde cuándo ella era dependiente de algo?

Ella la diosa de todo este mundo.

La forjadora de todo.

― Pa…pá…―la sonrisa de Boruto se borró al escuchar las palabras de Kaguya.

Era malo, la sangre no dejaba de salir, la consciencia de Kaguya se iba ¿Por qué no venía Naruto?

El prometió, que estaría hasta que ella se cansase.

Kaguya apretó los dientes, ella no se había cansado de él rubio, no quería terminar el juego.

Boruto que iba caminando hasta un Kawaki que se había puesto de pie se quedó quieto, su marca quemó.

No hubo tiempo de reacción de parte de Boruto.

Un grito ensordecedor llegó mientras que levantó sus brazos para taparse de la oleada de chakra puro.

Kaguya grito, poniéndose de pie al momento en que los escombros volaban lejos de ella.

un sonido de ruptura sonó mientras que Boruto vio el cuello de la niña torcerse hacia un lado, al instante fue audible el siguiente sonido de ruptura.

La sangre salió sin control de la frente de la niña hasta que un cuerno emergió de este.

Kawaki bajó la cabeza, él siempre lo supo, lo raro de la niña, quizá no sintiese nada, pero allí estuvo siempre, la presencia rara dentro de la niña.

Kaguya no sentía nada ahora.

¿Dónde estaba papá? He ¿Por qué le seguía llamando así?

Ya no existía, ya no estaba, no debía pensar en lo demás, no debía cuestionar lo que pasaba, después de todo.

Su foco de realidad ya no existía.

¿Vivir, aprender, querer? Otro grito fue dado mientras que la torre del Hokage desapareció en los últimos niveles.

Un cuarto de cuerno derecho había salido.

― Lo sabía maldita, siempre lo supe ―dando un salto a la niña, Boruto arremetió con una estocada de su espada. La sangre voló mientras que apuñaba el hombro ya desgarrado de la niña.

Una pequeña mano se levantó agarrando el brazo de Boruto mientras que este abrió los ojos, no podía retirar su mano.

Medio cuerno derecho emergió.

Un golpe fue dado directo al rostro del rubio, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, junto a los miembros de agentes de Konoha y los invasores de otras aldeas que hace unos instantes estaban en disputa.

Kaguya se quedó dónde estaba por unos segundos.

¿Cómo habían logrado hacer que ellos se muevan en contra de Konoha?

No importaba ahora ¿Traería aquello a Naruto de vuelta?

Con la cara roja de la ira, Boruto saltó con todo en dirección de la niña en pleno vuelo.

Cierto; Vuelo.

Kaguya no se dio cuenta ¿Cuándo había empezado a levitar?

Extendiendo el brazo con cansancio, detuvo al clon del rubio que exploto al momento en que Kaguya lo toco, solo para que Boruto llegue a aparecer sobre la niña. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, cayó en dirección de Kaguya mientras que el pelo de esta detuvo el cuerpo del rubio al instante.

― Que irritante ―Boruto abrió de sobre manera los ojos ante el tonó Kaguya, fue serió, monótono en un sentido. Muerto.

En una pequeña lluvia de sangre, el cuerno derecho había salido en su totalidad.

Sin poder moverse Boruto, Kaguya alzó el brazo y de un simple movimiento golpeó, Boruto tocio sangre al momento en que un golpe pasó por su pecho.

El crujir que resonó indicó daño a los pulmones por culpa de las costillas rotas.

Boruto conectó contra el suelo en un instante.

Derramando una bocanada de sangre, se apoyó en sus manos mientras que estaba de rodillas. Alzando la cara, Boruto solo pudo ver un pie descalzo a toda velocidad en su cara.

La nariz del rubio se hundió mientras que salía contra el muro de los Hokage, en el trayecto había perforado casas y demás.

Ahora, con un ojo hinchado y cubierto por la sangre, Boruto alzo la cara esta vez apenas cayó al suelo, mirando por todos lados mientras que se preparó.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Boruto grito internamente.

El rubio se había entrenado con Sasuke, uno de los que lograron sellas a un Ootsusuki, el mismo Boruto tenía experiencia en torno a ellos, entonces.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre los demás y una simple niña de ese clan?

El poder a comparación de los anteriores, era de otro mundo.

Kaguya volvió a aparecer enfrente a Boruto, el rubio arqueo las cejas en sorpresa, mientras que un chillido salió de su boca. El cabello de Kaguya tomó posesión de los brazos de Boruto rompiendo su guardia, Boruto no había esperado que aquel cabello se moviese por cuenta propia.

No había tiempo para usar un clon, Boruto lo sabía, viendo a los ojos a la niña, los ojos del byakugan presentes con las venas salientes, indicaba que era aquellos ojos empleados.

Otro golpe fue dado en el pecho de Boruto, hundiéndose en la piedra mientras que otro siguiente se dio.

La sangre del rubio era derramada junto con las lágrimas de la pequeña albina.

Kaguya se sintió rara, su cuerpo, se movía solo, hacia los mismos movimientos que antes, usaba su poder anterior, pero.

¿Qué era aquella insatisfacción?

Cuando Kaguya se preparó para dar un siguiente golpe, Boruto se agachó mientras que extendió su brazo, Kaguya no pudo reacción cuando una esfera color azul conecto contra su estómago.

Volando en la dirección contraria, Boruto sonrió mientras que observó como la sangre en su mano indicaba que infringió un daño la pequeña albina.

Parándose con dificultad, tocio un poco mientras que la nube de polvo del impacto de Kaguya se desvaneció, allí estaba.

La pequeña niña vomitando sangre mientras que sea acurrucaba en el suelo, la sangre caía por los ojos y nariz de la niña mientras que los jadeos continuos y llantos no paraban.

El cuerpo de Kaguya llegó a su límite.

― Perdón…―un susurro firme se escuchó a su lado, Boruto se quedó quieto mientras que una presión que jamás si quiera sintió contra los Ootsusuki llegó.

Dándose vuelta con lentitud, Boruto lo vio.

Ambos brazos y con el estómago intacto.

¿Solo qué demonios era su padre?

El brillo dorado ya era característico de cuando Naruto entraba en aquel modo conocido, pero, ante la vista de Boruto y los pocos espectadores que se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba.

Las esferas negras junto con el bastón negro no eran algo lo cual fuera visto nunca.

¿No eran cuernos aquello en la cabeza de Naruto? Boruto supuso cuernos hechos de chakra, pero ¿Por qué esa forma? Esa presencia.

― Siempre fuiste tú…―con cansancio, Boruto se puso de pie con rabia, nunca vio ese lado de su padre, nunca pudo sentir aquella energía la cual irradiaba ahora.

Volando con tranquilidad, un mar de clones emergió en el suelo y aire.

Fue instantáneo, los representantes de otras aldeas, los Kages actuales los cuales habían estado reprimiendo a la mayoría de la fuerza principal, cayeron de golpe mientras que los clones avanzaban.

Cambiando sus ojos a la niña, Boruto notó como ahora era cargada con amabilidad por el rubio mayor.

Boruto se quedó en blanco ¿no estaba viendo al original antes de que se clonase?

― Duele ―un jadeo con los ojos cerrados vino de Kaguya mientras que la sangre no dejaba de salir, llegó a los oídos de Naruto.

Alzó la vista observando el cielo.

¿Qué hacer?

― ¡Papá! ―un fuerte grito resonó mientras que de entre los clones, una Himawari corría en donde estaba Naruto que tenía en brazos a Kaguya.

Las lágrimas por fin cayeron de los ojos del rubio mayor mientras que uno de los Naruto abrazo con fuerza a Himawari.

Su hija biológica lloro en brazos mientras que devolvía el abrazo.

¿Qué hacer?

Naruto no sabía, la invasión terminaría en unos minutos más.

El daño estaba hecho.

Kaguya reveló aquella naturaleza que Naruto creyó que jamás hubiera esperado ver. Siempre lo supo, lo ignoro, y lo seguiría haciendo.

¿Cómo cuidar la situación?

― Viejo bastardo…―cerrando los ojos Naruto no pudo mirar más, Boruto, su hijo, alimentado por la ira, queriendo terminar con él ¿No era este el ciclo de Kaguya?

Las lágrimas no cesaron en el rostro de Naruto mientras que un dolor golpeó su pecho.

¿Por qué? Sakura y Sasuke no estaban presentes de todos los tiempos, esto, debió ser medido desde hace tiempo.

La incompetencia de un gobernante de no prever todos los peligros, no vio a su propio hijo.

Un grito de dolor llegó a los oídos de todos, mientras que la fuerza de aquello ensordeció por unos momentos.

― Mi querida, mi adorada hija ―Naruto abrazando a Himawari, lloró mientras que la resolución de lo que debía hacer llegó.

― ¿Papá? ―el desconcierto fue reemplazado en Himawari por somnolencia.

Un estallido de clones resonó mientras que todos desaparecían.

Tres Narutos quedaron mientras que los tres lloraban.

Respirando con intención de tranquilizarse, arrugando sus rostros con dolor, dos de ellos se voltearon.

En un estallido de luz.

Desaparecieron con Himawari y Kaguya.

― Mi hijo mi querido hijo ―el ultimo Naruto habló mientras que lo observó.

― No me llames así…―apretando los dientes de molestia, Boruto lo observó fijamente.

― He dedicado toda mi vida, cada pequeño esfuerzo, cada mínimo movimiento por esta aldea, la vi crecer, la vi destruirse, y la vi reconstruirse, ahora ¿Me obligas de destruirlo todo? ―los ojos de Boruto se abrieron de horror.

¿Qué era aquella sensación de impotencia repentina?

Un zorro de tres cabezas con nueve brazos creció desde el ultimo Naruto.

― Inocentes, malvados, todos por igual, olvide mi propio deseo eterno, una ambición, una enfermedad, el querer darlo todo por todos ¿Por qué no solo por lo que quiero? ―la voz monstruosa cantó un himno a la insolencia.

Nueve esferas de distintos elementos se formaron en los brazos del zorro enorme, aquella forma, derrochaba poder, ardía en puro tono soberano.

― Dios…―Boruto cayó de rodillas.

¿Naruto no recordaba que Hinata aún estaba allí? Boruto se quedó paralizado ante aquel poder.

El cielo tronó mientras que una última esfera se formó en la cabeza del zorro.

― No soy un padre, no soy un dictador, no soy un rey, no soy un dios, yo soy…algo ―allí fue, entre el ultimo llamado a la creencia, cuando todo se iluminó.

* * *

― Aun extraño mucho a mamá ―la voz de Himawari sonó mientras que observó a su alrededor, buscando algo que no debería ser encontrado.

No recordaba cómo había llegado donde estaban ahora.

Un brillo de parte de Kaguya mientras que una fractura negra emergiendo fue todo.

― Me he de arrepentir por aquello siempre, como no tienes ni idea ―Naruto habló mientras que bajó su cabeza en culpa.

Himawari nunca estuvo tanto tiempo con él, era obvio, que querría más a su madre que a él un…

― No eres un bastardo y lo sabes, sé que tienes pesadillas aun ―Himawari infló los cachetes, por más que lo intentó, por más que quiso, no podía, ni siquiera disimular, que estaba enojada con él rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, la cocina en la que ambos, padre e hija habían estado hace unos momentos fue interrumpida por una cabellera blanca que llegó con una sonrisa.

Con un cuerno algo más corto que en aquel momento, Kaguya entro feliz mientras que se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Himawari se río de aquello, realmente, su hermana era demasiado mimada y su padre no ayudaba mucho.

Kaguya no recordaba mucho, no es que importase, no cuando ahora podía vivir, siempre, tranquila, feliz, calmada.

Junto con lo que verdaderamente importaba.

A pesar de su estado como Ootsusuki, Naruto no mencionó nada, solo le dijo como ayudarla a controlarse, no hubo prejuicios, ni del rubio, ni de Himawari.

¿Quién diría que otro mundo igual al anterior sería tan hermoso?

No importaba de igual manera para Kaguya, el poder era irrelevante, ya no era una diosa, no lo necesitaba ahora.

Solo necesitaba.

Vivir feliz ahora.

* * *

**No pensé en hacer un final feliz, ni siquiera pensé en seguir en un principio este one-shot, ahora ¿Final feliz? Me, detalles.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
